


The Story of Joel Wolff

by DestielLovingFanFicGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hate, Love, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielLovingFanFicGirl/pseuds/DestielLovingFanFicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Original work by me, more of just a pleasure writing whenever i please.<br/>Joel Wolff just a normal guy on the outside but with what lies deep within his brain can he be considered normal to other people. Maybe to One other person who shares the pain, the Pleasure he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

      Most people would find the idea of taking another persons life somthing horrid and evil, But not for Joel Wolff. You see Joel Wolff was just your normal everyday kid, born to a beautiful mother and a handsome father he had beautiful genetics. But still a normal kid, he grew up the same as most boys in his neighborhood. Joel's father played many sports with him and Joel had taken to Baseball or wiffle ball because he was only a five year old boy at the time.

     The time his mother was murdered right in front of him, well not right in front of him he was hiding under the bed when His mothers Murderer burst through the bedroom door. The man took his time with Joel's mother told her that she was beautiful, an Angel and all Angels needed to go to heaven.

     What kind of Sick freak talked like that, especially before telling her that she wouldn't understand as why he was about to do what he was about to do, he told her that she wouldn't know the rush he gets the power you feel when you take another life watching the lights leave their eyes...Bam!..a single bullet to the chest and Joel's mother was a bloody mess on the floor.

     The man who killed his mother didn't know Joel was under the bed and he didn't care his business was with the mother and now that he was done he needed to leave to get out before Joel's father got home. And so that is what the man did, he left without a trace without a sound, about fifteen minutes later Joels father came home. Joel didn't move from his spot under the bed didn't make a sound, what if it was the murderer coming back because he realized there might have been a witness.

     No it was his father, and his fathers Frantic screaming and yelling and crying at finding his wife laying in a pool of her own blood, it wasnt until he called the cops that he noticed Joel wasnt in his room or anywhere else in the house. He knelt next to His and his now Deceased wife's bed hoping, just a little shred of hope that Joel wasnt under there and didnt see his mother get killed. He was though and His father let out another cry this time for his son who should have never been there to witness it, not this young no one should see their mother killed at this age. But joel wasnt scared anymore, he wasn't crying and he wasnt shaking Joel was just quiet laying under the bed and thinking. Joel was thinking about what the man said to his mother right before he shot her, he kept replaying the words in his head

"The rush, the Power of taking another ones life."

     He wondered if it was true if he too could feel the rush, his thoughts ceased when his father pulled him out from under the bed and started to pack a bag for Joel to take with him when he stayed at his Aunt Carlas house.

     It wasn't much longer after the incident that his behavior began to change. He became quiet not the social little kid he use to be, His father tried to get him to play sports again which was a pointless effort. Joel would just drop the ball and walk away or he would just flat out ignore his fathers request at getting him more involved with life. It wasnt until Joel got to Middle school when his Teachers had Asked his father if he had ever tried to get Joel to be more social, they tried getting him involved with music no luck, they knew sports was out because he would just sit on the bleachers in gym glass and write in his journal.

    They "they" being the school, the concelor, most of the students and even his own father finally stopped their efforts and just decided to let him be, let him sit in the back of the class. He wasn't stupid nor did he not do his work if anything Joel was the smartest kid in class, always getting straight A's but he never answered a question out loud and he never tried to make friends,Except there was this one Girl that took to him more then the others, she was quiet and kept to herself. The only person she really talked to was Joel, and Joel would listen see he liked her she was like him but not like him. she was alone like him and she wasnt afraid of anything that she says. She would be his first kill, but not now he wasn't ready after all he was only 13 he still had time to prepare to be ready to make the kill right to make it perfect because he wanted the Rush and the Power. He decided to play his hand and Ask his father if next time he could go hunting with Uncle Jack, Uncle Jack was Aunt Carlas husband and was a good hunter.

    When Asked his father was just happy that Joel found something he might be interested in so of course he had said yes and on the Next hunting trip Uncle Jack took Joel with him. Jack taught him how the guns worked how to take them apart and clean each peice, and how each part of the gun had to be in top working condition to make the perfect kill.

  
    Uncle Jack was ex-military so he knew this kind of thing and drilled it into Joels head, but it wasnt that hard for him to pick up. Joel remembered everything every detail of what was being said he missed nothing, this went on for years and Jack was proud that Joel became such an avid hunter. He was only 18 and he had that marks menship of trained military solider, Joel never missed his target hell he was better then most if not all of the top marksmen. Joel did feel the rush the man who killed his mother said, he did feel the surge of power he had gotten when he saw the animal go down.

   Sometimes he would shoot the animal and watch it squirm around and by the time he made his way up to the animal it would have stopped thrashing but it would still be alive. Thats what Joel really liked he liked to see the Light fade when he put the final bullet in the animal or when he slit its throat and watched as its blood slowly drained.

    It was a year out of high school and now Joel was in college, why he kept going to school was beyond him. He hated school and being around other people, people made him sick. But he wanted to prove that he was college material, he was halfway through his Second semester when the professor came into the class room and announce that the Dean of the school would like to see Joel in his office. He thought it was weird, hes been quiet and did all his work turned it in on time and got exceptional grades why would he be called down. Joel made his way into the large office that was clad in books and degrees, the Dean asked him to sit for the news he was about to give and so Joel did.

          "Joel, your father. Im sorry to say this but he passed away last night. Im very sorry for your loss." the Dean said with a thoughtful expression and a calm sorrow filled voice.

  
     Joel didnt even flinch, he didnt deny it, and he didnt start crying. He just sat there and looked at the Dean waiting, but thats when he finally snapped. The last straw his mother was dead and now his father he had nothing left. Standing up slowly Joel turned and left the office, he packed up his things and he left campus not finishing his year at college. This is when he did it, this is when he went back to his home town to a bar where he had found the Girl from his childhood. The one who he liked, not liked as in he would like to date her but liked in the sense that he wanted to kill her. When she stumbled out of the bar he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked a distance behind her, after her third stumble he decided to skip ahead and catch her before she fell.

        "Woah!, you alright there. That would'a been a doosey." He said with fake warmth and a cold smile but she would never know.

        "M'do i know you?" She asks slurred words and clinging on to him. Joel helped her to her feet and started to walk her to his car.

        "I dont think so (he lied stright through his teeth) , can i take you home? you are in no shape to drive." Joel said even opening the car door and helping her in. She pretty much fell into the seat with a sigh and a nod of her head, she was obviously too drunk to think clearly or think that she might be in any danger. He drove around for a while and waited till she passed out before he started to take back roads and dirt paths to the middle of no where, no cameras, no houses, not traffic only Dark and the moon. Joel parked the car and cut off the engine when he tried to shake her awake with fail he got out opened her door and dragged her ass out. She stirred awake and blinked looking about.

       "hey, where..where are we?" She asked voice sticky from Alcohol and sleep. Joel was quiet, he looked down at her as she laid in the grass. He knelt down next to her and looked her over in the moon light, she was paler. Her red hair shining with the Blue of the moon and her big blue eyes looking back at him.

       "Do you remember me?" He Asked gesturing with his hand. "its me Joel Wolff from middle school, you remember you had this stupid kid crush on me. See i liked you too, you were like me but i didnt like you the way you liked me. You would be my first and you wouldnt even know it." Joel smiles and Chuckles standing back up and pulling his gun out pointing it at her. Her eyes widen stricken with fear now and Joel only Grins wider, She pleads and pleads to let her go that she wont breath a word of this to anyone. She begs that her life just started getting better, that she was going to get married and have kids with her new husband, She begs that this wasnt him. Joel now knows what the man who killed his mother meant. He could feel the rush starting to pulse through his blood and could feel the power in every nerve cell. This is what the man couldnt explain to his mother, he was right of course there are no words.

    BAM!, a flash of light and he hits her in her chest right in the heart. The rush that was just starting to pulse now pumping full force in his blood, he knew from that point that animals wouldn't quench this thirst.

    Joel would have to kill again but right now he was on top of the world and no one could bring him down. However, he still had the matter of disposing the Body. He pulled out some rubber gloves and put them on before taking off all her clothes and lit them a Blaze no blood and no trace, He then went back to his car opening the trunk and pulling out some pretty heavy duty cleaner and he cleaned out his car of any trace that she was sitting in it. Now the hard part...the body itself.

    Out of his trunk he opened a new box of Trash bags making sure he still had the gloves on for no finger prints he then pried out the bullet (no need to have anything to trace back to him) and proceeded to stuff her body in one. He had to snap a few limbs at the joints to get her to fit properly then drug her over to the River where he threw her body in the garbage bag in, it sank pretty quickly and the River was very murkey so no worry about finding the body anytime soon. He then too off the gloves and set them on fire as well making sure there was no remnant of it left. All in All...she was wiped clean off the earth and no trace of him killing her, Perfect. Joel got back in his car and drove off and on his way to a motel where he rented a room and slept, sleep didnt come easy for Joel but that night he had one of the Best Nights sleep he has ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up early, around 8am well rested and calm. But it wouldnt be long before he started getting that erge again. The more he remembered the Events last night the more and more he wanted to feel that power again the sheer adrenaline rush of taking another life. But he still had to be careful, Be careful not to get caught, not to leave any thing behind and be careful not the have any witnesses, the more witnesses the more attention, and he didnt want attention just yet. Joel liked to go to the park and people watch, strange as that may sound its actually the best way to pick out your next victim. He spotted an old man sitting alone by the lake feeding the ducks, pigions and geese. Him that old man would be Joels next victim. No one will miss him he stays at the park all day and no one comes looking for him. Joel should know he goes to the park everyday and everyday the old man is sitting alone from Dawn to Dusk. He pushed off the tree he was leaning against and made his way over to the older man.   
Sitting quietly next to him, His hands in his pockets Joel put on his fake happy smile and sighed.

"Hmmm, its a nice day isnt it. A little chilly but nice dont you think?" Joel looked over at the Old man who was quite a bit surprised that someone was sitting next to him, let alone talking to him. 

"Why, yes...it is. I like it here, its quiet and peaceful." The old man smiled and held out his hand to Joel. "My name is Maxwell, may i ask what your name is young man?" Joel looked at the old mans hand then back at his face, his smile falters a bit before slowly removing his hand from his pocket and shaking the old Mans hand. 

"My name is Joel, and yes it is quite peaceful and quiet. Do you come here often?" It was a stupid question of course Joel knew the answer, but for him to Trick this old man he needed to be friendly. Maxwell smiled and nodded.

"yes actually, i do. Every day all day i would be with my Family but of course my Daughter is all grown up and has a Family of her own and she doesnt really talk to me much, my wife Ella died a few years ago. And i dont have any brothers or sisters so really im alone." Joel slowly Nods taking in all the information, this is better then he had thought sure he thought that Maxwell would have family but family that would care for him enough to keep in contact with him all the time. This new information is much better, the old man is alone and thats perfect. Joel and Maxwell sit and talk the day away and the more and more Jole listens to the old man talking the more and more Joel starts to hate him. Who is this friendly all the time, who is this oblivious to danger sitting right next to them slowly planning the way hes going to die. Maxwell doesnt know it but he is just adding fuel to Joels burning fire, and if Joel doesnt kill soon he might loose it. Not saying he hasnt already but it might be worse this time, when dusk starts to settle the old man sighs and goes to stand up. 

"Well Joel, its time for me to be heading home i hope to be seeing you soon i like talking to you. you really listen to other people." Maxwell gets his cane and starts to head home not knowing Joel waiting and watching him for a while before getting up himself and pulling his coat around him and walking in the shadows following the old man back to his home. Its quite a walk back and it is night by the time Maxwell gets to his house unlocking the door with shaky hands, Joel makes his way up the steps of the front porch quickly putting on a pair of rubber gloves and shoving the old man through the door and up against the wall shoving his face into the cold hard wall. Joel throws the old man to the floor keeping his heavy boot on the old mans back and closing the door to the house and locking it. 

"WHAT IN GODS NAME?!" Maxwell grunts as he tries to get out from under Joels foot, but it is with fail as Joel just steps on him harder pinning him to the floor.

"Dont move Old man..." Joels voice is cold and full of venom, the Old man stills when he regonizes who it is attacking him. 

"Joel?!? what are you doing Joel"..Maxwell tries to put reason in his voice "you dont want to do this young man, please think about this."

"I have, and you know this is just going to be all the better since you dont have anyone to care about you. I absolutly dispise you, i mean how could you be so nice and so oblivious to obvious danger sitting right next to you wearing a fake smile." Joel pull the Old man to his feet and drags him into the living room where he turned out most of the lights aside from the small reading lamp next to the chair Joel then shoves the old man into. He walks over turning on the T.V fairly loud and pulls out a Colt M1911 A1 with an engraved slide and ivory grips .45 caliber with a silencer attached. Joel points it at Maxwell who's face drains of all color.

"Joel, listen i have money..you can have whatever you want i wont call the cops just please.." Maxwell shakes his head and begs for his life. Joels face twists into a grin that feeling, the feeling of power coursing through his vains.

"I dont want your money, or your petty possesions. I want the thing that is most important to you, your life. Then after you i'll take your most precious..most valuable Thing you have. Your Daughter's, Then your Grandchildren's." Joel cocks the gun aiming for Maxwell's heart. 

"Please, Please leave them alone. They...Joel Please dont do this dont ruin you-" Maxwell never Finishes his scentence, Joel wanted the rush and he wanted it now. He got it and he takes in a deep breath watching the light behind the old mans eyes fade away leaving an empty shell that use to be someone who was loved. After relishing in his kill Joel looks behind the chair to see a bullet exit, he knows the bullet would have went through the chair and into the floor so he looks down finding it fairly easily. He takes out his knife and digs the bullet from the floor, Then serches for the shell casing. As soon as he finds it he pockets both bullet and casing and walks out the front door, locking it behind him, when he gets more then halfway down the road he takes off the rubber gloves he had been wearing and puts them in the same pocket with bullet and bullet casing.   
When Joel arrives back at his motel room he immediatly starts Packing up all his things leaving no trace behind. He has to pass by the Motel Manager on his way out and give back his room key. 

"Leaving so soon Mr. Stark" The Motel Manager asks while leaning on the counter. Joel keeps his face hidden from the security camera as he turns to face the woman.

"yes i am, buisness came up and i need to be going." Joel sets the key down on the counter with gloved hands, his reason being that its getting cold out but really he doesnt want his finger prints on the damn thing. After that Joel is out the door shoving his Duffel bags into the Trunk of his car and getting into the drivers seat, the Rumble of the Cars engine finally starts to settle him down from the major rush he had just expericance. It isnt long before Joel is driving down the highway making his way out of town and to more of a Empty town where he can lay low for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Still just a Work in progress, i would loooove to hear your feed back on this story. maybe it'll move me into writing some Fluffy Destiel works. after all i am the DestielAngel.


End file.
